My Crazy Summer
by Aechiles
Summary: Well, after going learning one of my parents is a Greek god, I figure that this summer is gonna be strange indeed. There's Drarah! You'll see. I dont own PJO but I do own my OCs. After BotL. Sequel is called "Help! I'm Trapped in a Book!" :D
1. My Crazy beginning

**Hey Everyone. This is my first story, so I need criticisms and stuff, but don't flame (too much)! Enjoy!**

* * *

I ran down the hall and burst out of my school's front doors. It was the last day of school, and I don't like starting my summer by being trampled to death by 350 crazy kids.

"_Oh well, at least I get to see Sarah today,"_ I thought. Sarah was my long-time friend from the first grade. She goes to school in Connecticut, but she visits in the summer.

When I finally got home, I threw all my notes and books into the fireplace and watched them burn.

"Mwahahahaha!" I laughed like a maniac. It was so satisfying watching all my torture and suffering being destroyed. I might be crazy. Honestly, I don't care.

"Drake?"

I looked over at the front door. There was Sarah, standing with a duffel bag and a guitar case.

"Sarah!" I ran over to her and gave her a hug. (I don't want you getting any wierd thoughts. We're really good friends, okay?)

I took her duffel bag and guitar and showed her to the guest bedroom.

"So, Drake, how's it going? Anything interesting happen during the school year?" she asked as she sat down on her bed.

"Nope."

"Nothing?"

"Nope."

"_Nothing_ interesting happened at school?"

"School's not interesting."

She laughed. "Hey, guess what."

"What?" I asked.

"I'm going to this camp here in New York."

"Oh." I was disappointed. I never see her during the year, and now that I do, she's going to camp?

"Don't worry! You probably can come to. My parents are going to ask yours."

"Awesome! What do we get to do?"

"Y'know, camp. We sleep in cabins, we can do archery, horse-back riding, capture the flag, canoeing, campefires, and stuff like that."

"Cool. When are we going?"

"Tomorrow, if your parents say it's okay."

I was so psyched. This would be awesome! All summer, camp! With Sarah! I couldn't wait!

The next day, I was all packed. I had my guitar, all my clothes, and, of course, my iPod. I never went anywhere without it. Music is my life. I like the classic rock bands from the 70s like AC/DC, Led Zeppelin, and KISS.

"Hey, Drake, can I talk to you for a sec?" Sarah took me to our back porch. She looked serious. "Drake, have you ever heard those Ancient Greek myths?"

"Umm, you mean like Ouranos, Theia, Zeus, them?" I responded. For some reason, (don't ask why) I was into Greek mythology and knew pretty much all of the gods and titans, even the ones my history teacher didn't know, and he's old enough to have been there when it happened.

"Yeah, but..." She looked confused, "Who was Theia?"

"Theia was a Titaness, mother of the Moon goddess Selene, the Sun god Helios, Eos, goddess of the Dawn."

"Oh. Well, yeah, them. I- Well... What would you say if I said all those guys from Greek mythology- if they were real?" She said.

"Umm, why?"

"'Cause they are."

"Sarah, are you feeling okay?"

"No, Drake, I'm fine, but-" She seemed agitated and stressed. "Drake, what did those gods go around doing in the old stories?"

"Disrupting the lives of mortals?"

"Having kids with them! But, they still do that. When a god or goddess has a child with a mortal, the result is a demigod, or half-blood. And I.. I'm a demigod."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. All those textbook fillers, alive and real? That's not possible!

"Drake, the gods follow the Western Civilization around. Wherever the fire burns brightest, the gods go there. Right now, they're over America." She explained. "For example, Mount Olympus is over the Empire State Building."

"What?!" I laughed a bit. This was just all a big joke, but her expression said otherwise. "You're... You're serious, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Wait... are you..."'

"Yes, I'm half-blood." She said quickly. "And you are too. Now come on, our parents are waiting." And she got up and left, leaving me wondering what the hell was going on today.

* * *

**Sorry for the boring chapter, but I needed to get all the technical stuff outta the way. R&R please! Cookies to all! Hooray!**


	2. I Smell Worse than Percy

**Hey everyone! I'm writing at 1AM so this'll be good! (hopefully) So, review please! Unfortunately, more explanations. But we meet Percy and Annabeth! Hooray!**

* * *

"Buckle up, kids! We're off!" That's my Dad, John. Always optimistic, unlike me. I am optimistic at times, but not as crazily as Dad.

"Hey, Dad?"

"Yes, Drake?"

"Who's my Olympian parent?"

He bit his lip. "Drake, did Sarah tell you about-"

"Yeah, I did. I hope that's okay, Mr. O." (Our last name starts with an O)

"It is. Drake, I really don't know. But this camp is for people like you two – half-bloods. In fact, it's called Camp Half-Blood."

"Oh." I said. "Hey, I just thought of something... If all those Greek guys still exist, how come nobody else knows?"

"There's this thing called the Mist, so anyone who isn't involved with the gods can't see anything related to them, like weapons, creatures, or even Mount Olympus, which looks like an asteroid hanging above New York."

"Oh." This was getting stranger by the minute.

The car stopped. "We're here!" My Dad said. "And Drake... No matter what happens, I want you to know – your mother and I love you, and you always have a home with us, no matter what."

"Thanks Dad. Goodbye."

Together, Sarah and I climbed a hill to the pine tree at the top.

We entered a gigantic house and saw a guy in a wheelchair playing cards with another guy who was wearing a leopard-print Hawaiian shirt, and two other middle-schoolers... No wait...

"Those kids have hooves!" I whispered to Sarah.

"Yeah. Those are satyrs."

"Oh. Oh right." Half humans, half goats.

"Oh dear, not another one," the guy with the Hawaiian shirt whined. "Oh! A royal marriage! Trick!" He laughed and counted his points.

"Oh, Sarah, is this the one you mentioned?" The handicapped guy said. (Wish they'd stop calling me the "one", like an object.)

"Drake, this is Chiron." Sarah introduced us.

"Wait – _The _Chiron? From the myths?"

"Not myths, they actually happened, my boy. Yes, I am," He answered. He turned to Sarah. "Does he know?"

"Yeah, I filled him in, Chiron," She responded.

"Good, good. Please give him a tour of camp, and then show him to Cabin Eleven."

"Okay, Chiron. And Drake, this is Dionysus, the God of Wine. We call him Mr. D."

"Hi, Mr. D."

He ignored me.

As we left, Sarah explained, "He got sent to camp as punishment for chasing an off-limits wood nymph."

"Oh."

She showed me the amphitheatre, (**A/N Did I spell that right?) **the volleyball pits, the forest, the arena, and finally the cabins. She led me to one where a blonde girl with the crazy, weird gray eyes and a boy with black hair and sea-green eyes were reading a book, in, get this, _Ancient Greek._ Weird, huh?

Sarah introduced us. "Hi, this is Annabeth and Percy. Guys, this is Drake."

"Hi, Drake." Annabeth said.

"Hey" said Percy.

"Hi."

Annabeth turned to Sarah. "Do you know his parentage?"

"No, but I met up with one of the satyrs, he's even stronger than Percy."

"What? But... How is that possible?

"Hmm, so I'm stronger than this guy?" I grinned mischievously.

"No, it means that your scent is stronger than his."

"Damn. Wait, my "scent" Does that mean I smell worse than him? 'Cause he reeks!"

"Hey! Who you-" Percy began, but was cut off by Annabeth.

"Demigods, like monsters, give off a scent. Some species like satyrs, cyclopes, and monsters can smell. This is dangerous for half-bloods, it makes us easier to find and eat."

"Eww."

"Yeah." She agreed

"Okay, then, Drake, I'll show you to Cabin Eleven, Hermes' cabin. You'll be staying there until your immortal parent claims you as his or her son."

"How long does that take?" I asked.

She ignored me. "Here we are." She opened the door, and I saw that the cabin was filled with kids, and sleeping bags were spread out all over the floor. "Hmm, its pretty empty this summer." Sarah said, which made me pity all these kids even more. "Ask one of the older kids for a sleeping bag. I'll see you at dinner." She turned to leave.

"Wait!"

She faced me. "Yeah?"

"Who's your immortal parent?"

"Apollo, God of truth, music, poetry, healing, the Sun, archery, medicine, and the arts."

"You said a mouthful."

"See ya at dinner." And she left.

I took my bags and sat them down in an empty space on the floor. "_My first day at Camp Half-Blood" _I thought. "_I guess it couldn't get any stranger, right?"_

Wrong.


	3. Percy gets Served

**Hey everyone! I've been so bored this summer, so I have really long chapters and I update like every day. LoL. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Oh, and Horseygal23, we'll have to wait and see. Honestly, I don't plan out stories. I make them up as I go along, but I do have a general idea for what's gonna happen. And yes, he probably will. XD**

**Oh, (again) here's your cookie. You like chocolate chip chunks, right? :D**

* * *

My first week at camp was totally awesome. You might've thought that Camp Kanata was great, but this camp is about a billion times better!

On Thursday, I finally had my first swordplay lesson. I was soo excited, 'cause I'd been waiting for this the entire time. Percy was our instructor, and he gave me a sword to try out.

"This one might work, but it's a bit small. We can ask Beckendorf later if you want a bigger one." He told me.

"Thanks. Ready to get served?"

"You're on, dead boy."

He addressed the crowd. "Okay, for a lot of you, this is your first lesson, so I'm gonna teach you some beginner techniques. Okay, Eddie, why don't you come up for our first demonstration?"

A nervous looking kid, around 9 or 10, stepped up. He had blonde hair and creepy gray eyes, like Annabeth. Right there, I could tell he was a son of Athena.

"Okay, I'm gonna show you all a feint attack. It's when you draw a diversion to one area so your opponent has to concentrate more on that spot, leaving another spot weaker for an attack. Here's one way you can do it, in slow-mo." He showed us the technique, and ended up with a sword's point at Eddie's chest.

"Okay, that was a good first try. Drake, why don't you come up for the next demo?"

I was shaking a bit, because I had heard stories about how good a fighter Percy was, and how he once fought Ares, the God of War. Apparently, he was the best fighter at camp since this Luke guy who joined the army of the Titans and was reviving the Lord of Time. Nice fellow.

"Okay, now I'm going to show you all a simple parry. A parry mostly is bending and twisting your wrist, but there are more complex techniques as well. Here's what a simple parry would look like, in slow-mo." He showed the class what it looked like, and ended with a sword's-point at my neck.

"Okay, now let's see it in real time." He began to attack, and suddenly, time slowed down. I could tell where he would strike, so I decided, "_Why not?"_ and I counter-attacked. We sparred for about 15 seconds until I tried a feint. It worked, and I ended with my sword's tip at his throat. Everyone fell silent.

"Would you like a napkin? 'CAUSE YOU JUST GOT SERVED!" Cheesy taunt, but I didn't care.

Percy looked stunned. "Good job! Great job, Drake! You're good! But you definitely need a more well-balanced sword. Otherwise, you'll be a great swordsman!"

"Thanks."

* * *

After dinner, Percy came up to me.

"Hey, Drake, me, Grover, and Annabeth are gonna go chill in the woods, go look for a monster to fight, y'know? Wanna come?"

"Sure. I got drinks." I picked up a six-pack of Cokes.

Percy looked at my Cokes and winced.

"What?"

"Last time I went into the forest with someone bringing a six-pack of Cokes, I ended up being betrayed by a friend and bitten by a pit scorpion."

"Okay... Well, I don't have a scorpion and I won't betray you. Let's go. Race ya!"

"You're on, Dead Boy!"

We ran all the way to the edge of the forest, where Grover and Annabeth were waiting.

"That was quick," she said.

"I had to sprint to catch up to Dead Boy here!" said Percy between breaths.

"Hey, save your energy for the monsters!" Grover laughed as we headed into the forest.

Something suddenly dawned on me. "Hey, wait, I'll be right back!" I sprinted down to the cabins until I reached Cabin Seven.

I knocked at the door, and the counsellor – was it Lee? – answered it. "Yes?"

"Can I talk to Sarah?" I huffed, because by now I was out of breath.

"'K, just a sec." He walked back into the cabin. After a moment or two, Sarah came out.

"Hey, Drake. What's up?"

"Me, Percy, Grover and Annabeth are gonna go hang out in the forest. Wanna come?"

"Sure. Let's go." We raced back to the others, but she beat me there.

"No so fast, now, huh, Dead Boy?" Percy joked.

"I was out of breath!" I whined.

"Whatever you say. Let's go!"

Together, we walked into the forest.

We sat down by the creek. I leaned on a tree.

"So, guys... What's up? Drake, what do you think of camp so far?"

"Oh, it rocks! I like swordplay and archery. I suck at javelin throwing and canoeing though," I said.

"Good, maybe you can help me with archery, I'm terrible," Percy said.

"Did my swordplay instructor, the great Seaweed Brain, just ask me to help him at archery?" I grinned.

"Hey! Don't call me that!"

"Oh, is it Annabeth's nickname for you?" I grinned even more. It was obvious they liked each other. Even Mr. D knew; but they wouldn't do anything about it. Someone just had to make the first move. Ah, young love. Wait, did I just say that? Man, I think Chiron is affecting my brain!

"No! Well, yes, but... Just don't call me that!" Percy blushed.

"Percy, and Annabeth, sitting in a tree! F-U-C-" Sarah started.

"Hey! Don't even think about it!" Annabeth yelled. She was blushing right down her neck.

We all started laughing like crazy, except for Percy and Annabeth, who were blushing as red as one of the strawberries in the field.

Suddenly, there was a loud hissing sound. We all stopped laughing. Sarah, Grover and I all looked around. Percy and Annabeth looked downright terrified.

"What the hell was that?!" I asked.

"Sounded-" Percy gulped. "Sounded like a dracaena."

Sarah and Grover started freaking out, too. "A _what_?

"Snake women."

"Eww."

"Yeah."

"But... But how did it get into camp? What about the magical borders?" I was starting to get scared, too.

"Someone must've summoned it from the inside. Someone who works for... for Luke." Annabeth sounded like it was hard for her to get that last sentence out.

"Oh... Well, let's get back to the-"

Then I heard an even louder hiss, a green blur, and Percy's sword, and then I blacked out.

* * *

**Major cliffie! Sorry, but I'm good at those. My longest chapter yet! Hooray!**

**R&R, and you get cookies! BIG ones! The size of Frisbees!**

**(A/N: Purely metaphorical. No cookies actually given. Rate and review. This message has been approved by Antius, the God of Subliminal Messaging.)**


	4. Oh Snap!

**Hey everyone! This is my fourth chapter in two days, so I'm on a roll! R&R please!**

**Also, if you have any suggestions, feel free to say them, and I'll do my best to incorporate them! :D**

* * *

When I woke up, I was in the sick room of the Big House. Sarah was there, talking with Annabeth, Percy and Grover. She was holding a jar with something that looked kinda like honey. (Eww!)

"What am I doing here?" I croaked. My throat hurt. My body hurt. I felt completely exhausted, like something drained all the life outta me. Considering my summer so far, that might've happened.

"Oh, thank the gods, Drake, you're awake!" Sarah rushed to my side.

"Duh." Every syllable hurt to say. "What happened?"

"The dracaena came, and you blacked out. Somehow, it died, but time seemed to slow down, a _lot_. It was like walking through Jell-O." She said. She looked as if she was relieved more than anything in the world.

"Weird. I'd hug you right now, but I can't lift my arms." It sounds strange, but it was true. I could barely even turn my head.

"Okay, Living Boy." I smiled. She put her own twist to Percy's nickname for me. She hugged me, and for a moment, I felt okay again, like I just drank some of my mom's homemade lemonade. (The secret is 4 ½ cups of sugar.)

"Here, drink this." She handed me a glass with some of the honey-stuff.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Nectar. Food of the Gods. Half-Bloods can eat some in small doses when we're injured, but mortals will burn up, literally, if they have any," she explained, as she put the straw to my lips. It _was _my mom's lemonade! Right down to the last drop. I quickly drained the glass.

"What's it taste like to you? For everyone, it tastes like their favourite drink."

"My mom's lemonade."

"Mmm, your mom _does_ make good lemonade." She commented. Just then, Chiron walked in.

"Ah, good, Drake, you're awake. (**A/N That rhymes! Maybe I'll put it into a prophecy! :D)** Please, tell me, what do you remember happening?"

"Well, everyone started freaking out, 'cause we heard a dracaena. Then I remember hearing a really loud hiss, a green blur, and Percy's sword, and then..."

"_Oh, well, let's get back to the-" There was a light pulling sensation inside of me. I could feel time slowing down. Everyone else was moving slowly, but I could move normally. I took Percy's sword, which he was slowly drawing, and went up to the dracaena and stabbed it right in the gut. Then I gave Percy back his sword. I felt the pulling sensation building, and I blacked out._

"I just remembered!" And I told them.

"Oh dear, this must've been what it was talking about..."

"What is it?"

"Long ago, I had spoken to the Oracle. But I actually spoke to the Oracle twice. The first time, it gave me the warning of the next half-blood child of the Big Three determining the fate of Olympus. The second time, it spoke of a new god, one who was more powerful than all those on Olympus. He or she would be born of a Titan and of the next generation up, which would be either Ouranos or Gaia.

"Wait. Hold up. Are you saying... Are you saying that I'm a god?!" I was shocked.

"Well, it _does_ sound quite a bit like the prophecy said. But, the Titan Lord has power over time. There never are repeats; no two gods have the same power. How would this new god, if it is Drake or not, have it?" Chiron, for the first time, or at least the first time _I'd _seen, looked confused.

"Perhaps because it's a titan and either Ouranos or Gaia. Because of the inter-generational (**A/N: Is that even a word?)** mating, special powers were given." Annabeth suggested.

"Maybe. But first, we need to confirm that he truly is a god. Drake, try to call your power again."

"Umm, okay then." I tried to muster the same sensation that came to me the day before (or was it today?) But it didn't come. And then...

Time stopped. And I mean _really_ stopped. It didn't slow down like before, it _stopped_. I waved my hand in front of Sarah.

"Hello? Sarah? Sarah?! SARAH!" I started freaking out. I felt the pulling sensation in my gut, and time started again.

There was a silence. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you going to test it or what?"

"I just did! Time stopped!" I exclaimed.

"It did?!"

"Yeah."

"Well, this confirms it. Hail, Drake Origen. Son of Ouranos and Theia, God of Time." All of them in the room knelt.

"Oh snap!"

* * *

**Yeah, SHOCKING! I know. For those who don't know, Origen was the name of an Ancient Greek theologian whose name I thought was awesome. I think it's pronounced like the state Oregon. I don't know, if anyone does, tell me! XD R&R for cookies! :D**


	5. I Get Made at Age 15

**Hey everyone. Last chapter was crazy! This one'll be a lot funnier, trust me. So... without further ado...**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

* * *

"Okay, so let me get this straight. I'm a god."

"Yes."

"The God of Time."

"Yes."

"I have the same power as the Titan Lord."

"Yes."

"I'm more powerful than any of the Olympians."

"Yes."

"Sweet."

"Drake's a god?! That's crazy!" Sarah was in disbelief.

"I think I could live with it." I laughed. I was soo stoked! I would live forever! It's an incredible feeling when you learn you're an all-powerful immortal god. It's like all-you-can-eat day at Pizza Hut! IT'S TOTALLY AWESOME!

"Drake, calm down..." Annabeth said. She was still in disbelief, along with Sarah, Grover, and Percy.

"Why?! Why should I calm down! This is totally awesome! I'M A FREAKIN' GOD!" I yelled.

Just then, Chiron picked up a pin needle and pricked my finger.

"Ow! Watch it!" But when I was bleeding, it wasn't red, it was golden...

"Ichor. The Golden Blood of the gods." Chiron said, amazed.

"Sweet." I said. "Who's up for lunch? I'm starving!"

* * *

After lunch, We (Sarah, Percy, Grover, Annabeth, and I) started messing around, and seeing what I could do with my newfound powers.

"Okay, turn into a centaur!" We all laughed.

I did. They all got on my back, and I galloped into the forest at a _crazy_ speed. It was like horseback riding, except you're the horse. Weird!

We jumped the creek and ran all the way to Zeus' Fist. They all jumped off, and I changed back into me.

"That was awesome!" I said.

"Yeah! So what's it like being a god?" Grover asked.

"It's awesome. One thing I wonder is, if I'm a son of Ouranos and Theia, wouldn't I be really old? Because, if Ouranos was sliced up by what's-his-face, then I'd have to have been born by then, unless its some weird Aphrodite kinda thing."

"That's true, I've been wondering that also," Annabeth said. "Maybe you were, but you can't remember it."

"Yeah, that's happened to lots of people. The Di Angelos, me, Annabeth, and Grover... That could be it," Percy said.

"Maybe. Hey! I just thought of something!" I exclaimed.

"What is it?"

"This!" In my hands appeared a weapon. Not just any weapon; it was a flaming black curved sword. It was perfectly balanced. I could even change whether or not it was flaming.

"Sweet scimitar, Drake. You just thought of it, and it appeared?" Percy asked.

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain. I pretty much used my godly power to create it. I also found out a new way to always win sword fights."

"Oh really? Wanna take me on, Dead Boy?" Percy chided.

"Careful, Seaweed Brain. You shouldn't insult a god, much less I, Drake Origen, the God of Time, more powerful than any of the Olympians!" I dramatically yelled.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" He drew Riptide and attacked.

I simply stopped time and put my scimitar at his neck. I started time up again.

I raised an eyebrow. "I think I'll keep calling you that."

"Nice moves, I guess. You can win every fight, ever!" Percy exclaimed.

"Not every fight. Doesn't What's-His-Face have the same powers as me?"

"Why do you keep calling him 'What's-His-Face'?" Sarah asked.

"Aren't we 'supposed to be careful with names'?"

They all laughed. Then, the dinner horn sounded.

"C'mon, guys. Let's go eat."

Together, we walked to the dining pavilion.

* * *

After dinner, I told my friends good night, and started walking back to the Big House.

"Hey, Drake."

I jumped. It was dark and quiet, the voice startled me. I turned.

"Oh, hey, Sarah."

"Chiron's letting me sleep in the sick room with you, to, y'know, keep an eye on you." She said.

"Cool. Let's go."

After we had gotten ready for bed, Sarah turned to me from her bed.

"Drake?"

"Yeah?"

"You know how some gods are irresponsible, they do stuff, never thinking about the consequences, never thinking how it affects others, only wanting personal amusement?"

"You mean Apollo?"

"Hey!"

"Well..."

"Okay, whatever. Just promise me- don't turn out like that. Don't get mad with power. Okay? Last thing we need is the most powerful god acting like a stupid adolescent," she said.

"Whatever you say, Zit Girl." I guess I should explain about the 'Zit Girl' thing. Sarah's surname is Mitzella. One day, I slurred her name and it came out 'Zitmella'. I realized what I called her, and the name stuck. But, Sarah didn't have any zits- just a nickname.

"Y'know, _Mr. Time God,_" she emphasized the new name, "You're already starting to turn into one."

"Is that an insult to your father?"

She laughed. "Whatever, Mr. Time God."

"No, Mr. Time God is too long. Something that's two syllables. Like _Zit Girl _or _Dead Boy_ was."

She laughed again. "How about just Dead Boy?"

"No, because I'm immortal, and I'll never fade unless time ceases to exist, and I'd be dead anyways."

"Whatever you say, _Dead Boy._"

We both shared a laugh. I turned out the lights, and what happened next was history. (Even though I never told anybody.)

* * *

**Oh man! What happened? I think you all know! ;)**

**R&R for cookies! Hooray! :D**


	6. I hit Clarisse in the Face

**Hey everyone! I'm soo evil, aren't I? Drarah rules! Anyways... Yeah. My 5****th**** chapter in 3 days... I should really go outside! Oh, but that would mean I'd have to stop writing! No!**

**This chapter is gonna rock, I swear!**

**HorseyGal23: Sorry that you choked. This chapter reveals lots! I promise! **

**Oh, here's your cookie :) **

* * *

_There stood a woman, perhaps in her late thirties, early forties._

_"Hello, Drake. I am Theia, mother of the Sun, Moon, Dawn, and you."_

_I tried to speak, but I couldn't. I couldn't move._

_"You are the God of Time. But, when Zeus learned of your existence, he felt it was a crime against nature, so he sent you to Tartarus for nearly ten thousand years. You were unable to escape, and I was powerless in my prison. Fifteen years ago, I finally mustered enough strength, and sent you to live with mortal parents, who raised you as their own, fully knowing who you actually were. You have forgotten all memories of your imprisonment, which is best. Do not blame Zeus, boy. He did what he thought was best for Olympus. Do not judge his decision. I may never see you again... I will always remember you, Drake..."_

I woke up with a start, breathing heavily. Sarah was lying in the bed next to me, snoring lightly. Wait a minute...

"Sarah!" I hissed. She woke up.

"Drake, what... what time is..." She opened her eyes. Then they widened. "Oh my gods!"

"Sarah, did we-?"

"Yeah, I think we did," Sarah answered, her eyes wide. "Never tell anyone about this, ever."

"Ever." I agreed.

She went over to her own bed, and went back to sleep. But I was way too shocked... With my dream, and last night... I felt like I wouldn't be able to sleep for days.

* * *

That morning, I talked to Chiron, and told him about my dream.

"Well, this confirms it. It also explains your past. The prophecy is being fulfilled," Chiron said.

"Chiron, what _is_ this prophecy?" I asked

"You do not need to know, boy."

I changed myself into a scary looking demon-thing. "I am the God of Time! You will not keep this from me!"

Chiron looked unfazed. "I said no!"

I changed back into me. "Fine, be that way," I whined.

I went to the bathroom to change brush my teeth, comb my hair, etc. Just like my mom would say. I looked in the mirror.

"Holy... Umm... Olympus? Whatever. I have so many appearance flaws! It's... Uggh!"

Suddenly, I thought of something. Then I changed into the perfect me: My hair was perfect, and I was muscular, tanner, and taller.

"_Wow, this god thing has its upsides!" _I thought.

I walked out of the Big House and down to the dining pavilion, where I met up with Percy and Grover.

"Hey, guys," I said. "Guess what? I found out my past." Then I told them about my dream.

"Oh, weird." Percy stopped for a second, then turned at me and raised en eyebrow. "I just thought of something. You still feel like you're 15, don't you?"

"Yeah... Why?"

"You're a ten thousand-year-old virgin!" Percy laughed.

Grover laughed. "No, he's a ten thousand and fifteen-year-old virgin!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Perseus Jackson and Grover Underwood, I am the God of Time. I am more powerful than any of the Olympians. I can send you to Hades without you even knowing it. I can snap your neck in the blink of an eye!" As I said this, I turned into the scary demon-thing I had changed into earlier. "Now, do you really want to pull at that thread?"

Percy cowered. "N-No, Lord Drake!"

I changed back into myself and snickered. "Didn't think so." _"Even though I'm not a ten thousand and fifteen-year-old virgin," _I thought to myself. "_But they don't need to know that."_

* * *

At breakfast, Chiron made his morning announcements.

"Well, campers, as you know, this Friday is Capture-The-Flag. Currently, Athena holds the laurels.

Cheering from that cabin.

"We have also learned that our own Drake Origen is the God of Time!"

Stunned silence. I could feel everyone start looking at me, but I didn't just sink lower into my chair. I was confident. After all, I am the most powerful god, aren't I?

"Yes, I know, it is quite shocking. He will be staying at camp for the next few days, then off to Olympus to speak with the Olympian Counsel of the Gods. "

"I am?"

"Yes, you are."

"Okay, then, thanks for the heads-up, Chiron."

"Well then! In other news, my archery lessons will be cancelled today..."

* * *

Chiron finished up the announcements, and he turned to me.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but I only received word of it this morning," he explained.

"Well, why didn't the gods just tell _me?!"_ I practically shouted. The nearest tables turned to look at us, then resumed eating.

"They must have their reasons, Drake."

"That's LORD Drake to you, Chiron," I smirked.

He smiled. "Yes, well... Enjoy your breakfast."

* * *

The next few days went by in a blur. I helped instruct the swordplay and archery classes, I hung out with my friends (although me and Sarah didn't seem to talk much), and, finally, came the day for capture the flag. I was allowed to play, but I wasn't allowed to use my godly powers, or set anyone on fire.

"Damn."

"Well, it's only fair, Drake," Annabeth said.

"So, what are the teams?" I asked.

"Athena, Poseidon, Apollo, Hermes, and Drake," she smirked, "against Ares, Demeter, Hephaestus, Dionysus, and Aphrodite.

"Hmm, sounds easy. What's the plan?"

"Oh, so just because I'm the daughter of Athena, you assume I have a plan?"

I raised an eyebrow. "You _do_ have a plan, don't you?"

"Well, yes..." she said in a small voice.

I laughed. "Okay, Wise Girl, take us through it."

"Hey! Only Percy can call me that!"

"Oh, because it's his pet name for you?"

She ignored my question. "Blue team! Follow me!"

We all follow her to the platform.

"Okay, Lee and the Stoll Brothers will be guards. Sarah and Percy will create a diversion, and Drake, Jason and I will move in for the flag. Everyone else will be border patrol. Everyone ready?"

"Yeah!"

The conch horn sounded.

"Let the games begin!"

* * *

We let Sarah and Percy start out. We waited about thirty seconds, then we went the other way.

We jumped the creek. "Look!" Jason said. "They only have one guard!"

"Okay. You two make a diversion, I'll go in with my cap!" With that, she vanished from sight. But, I could see her; Well, not _see _her, but I could sense where she was. I guess it was a god thing.

I took a slash at the guard. He turned around quickly. It was an Ares kid, maybe 15 or 16.

"Whoa!" He yelled as I slashed at him again. He blocked and stepped back. Through the corner of my eye I could see Annabeth snatch the flag.

"INCOMING!"

I turned, and saw Percy and Sarah running from what looked like an entire horde of small metal spiders. Damn that Hephaestus cabin!

I ran over to Annabeth. "Give me the flag!"

"Why?"

"You'll see why in a minute!" I didn't wait. I took the flag and ran for the creek.

I could hear Annabeth behind me: "SPAH-SPI-AUUGH!"

"_Forget it. Just keep running,"_ I told myself.

I was only ten yards from the creek when I saw Clarisse, with our flag, about fifteen yards from the boundary line. I sped up and when I jumped, I tilted my body, and elbowed Clarisse right in the face as I landed.

Chiron walked up to us.

"The Blue team wins!"

We all cheered. I smiled. _"Sorry, Clarisse."_

* * *

**Yay! Really long chapter! It was good right?**

**...**

**RIGHT?!**

**R&R for cookies!**


	7. Drake Origen, Olympian Counsel Number 14

**Hey everyone. I changed the name of the story, if you didn't notice. My title is now rated G! :D**

**Ilovepercyjackson: I know! Shocking! I'm soo evil! (grins evilly)**

**Anyways! On with the story! :D**

* * *

Finally, the day I was supposed to go to the Olympian Counsel came. I spent all week wondering what would happen.

"_They can't kill me, right? I'm a god. The most _powerful_ god ever. Oh, but they could imprison me. Could they? They did for ten thousand years. But I could just stop time and escape. Or maybe I could go back in time and do something differently. Oh, gods, what's gonna happen!"_

"Well, see ya, Drake." Sarah and Annabeth had come to see me off. It was early morning, so Percy and Grover were still asleep. (Lazy assholes...)

"Bye, Sarah. Bye, Annabeth," I said to them.

"Goodbye, Drake. Good luck!" And with that, Annabeth went back to her cabin.

"Listen, Sarah... About that night..." I began.

"Drake, I'm pregnant.

I was silent. "What?"

"Look, I know we used protection, but-"

"Holy Zeus!" Thunder. "Oh shut it!" I yelled at the sky.

"Drake! Listen to me! I know you're shocked, but, this baby won't be a full god, since I'm a half-blood, but because of that, it won't just be a regular demigod. It will be a half-godling and half-god," She said. "And just remember, don't become irresponsible! Do the right thing!"

"Sarah-"

"Good luck, Drake. Goodbye!"

"I-" She ran back to the cabins. "Goodbye, then..."

I teleported myself to Olympus, feeling miserable. I was going to Olympus, where twelve gods were going to decide what to do with me, and the one girl I loved - Yeah, I'll admit it - was pregnant, and I was the father. Just great.

As I entered the throne room, I saw the gods of Olympus for the first time. And I'll telling you, it can be pretty overwhelming.

I saw _all_ the gods there, even Hades, who was allowed on Olympus for this special occasion. There was Zeus, Poseidon, Ares, Hermes, Apollo, and Dionysus. On the female side of the throne room, was Hera, Demeter, Artemis, Athena, and Aphrodite. They were all fifteen feet tall and glowing what I knew was godly power.

"I-Uhh... Hi." Yeah. I said _hi_ to the Olympians, when they were deciding my fate.

"Drake Origen, this is indeed troubling," Zeus boomed. "You are the offspring off Theia and Ouranos. You are more powerful than any of us. The first time you were imprisoned, it took nearly all of our power to keep you sealed. Indeed, I doubt we could do it again. This is why we have thought of an ultimatum."

"You must swear upon the River Styx to only serve Olympus, to never turn to the Titan Army," Poseidon said. He was nothing like Percy, I could tell. But his face had smile lines; I guess now was just a serious time. "No matter what happens, you will remain with Olympus."

"Sure. Beats being stuck in Tartarus," I said. "I swear upon the River Styx never to turn my back on Olympus, to never join the Titan Army, to remain with the Olympians forever."

"Good, good."

"My Lord Zeus, may I have a word with you?" Artemis asked.

"_Uh-oh."_ Artemis doesn't like guys, does she? This can't be good.

They returned a minute later.

"My young Lord Drake, I have a proposal. I am offering you my seat on the Olympian Counsel," Artemis began. _Every_one turned to her, mouths open. Even Apollo stopped listening his iPod. "As long as you promise for all you're worth, to only act with wisdom and courage; never do anything irresponsible and rash, like my brother _Apollo_, "she glared at Apollo, "would. Will you accept, Drake?"

I was in _complete_ disbelief. "But- But why, Lady Artemis?"

"Oh, I do not know, Lord Drake. Perhaps I felt you could do more for the Counsel than I could. I was neglecting my seat, you know, with the Hunters. Again, I ask, Will you accept?"

"I- Yes, Lady Artemis. I will take your seat." This was UNBELIVABLE! I'm barely a god for a week, and now I'm on the Olympian Counsel! WOOHOO! (Sorry. I got a little excited.)

"Well then, come take your throne." She smiled, and stepped down. Her throne disappeared, and a new throne-a black one with white roman numerals around it-popped up next to Dionysus. I took my place.

"Well then," Zeus said. "While the Counsel is here, are there any more orders of business?"

"Yes, there is." Everyone turned to me. Suddenly, I was self-conscience of my awesome, perfect body. "As you all know, Lady Artemis has given her throne on the Counsel to me. I could not be more gratuitous. However, I believe we have lost the wisdom of her, and maybe we could do something, like having her _and_ me. Is there anything we can do, like, maybe expanding the counsel?"

"Expanding the Counsel? Such a thing is preposterous! There has always been twelve Olympians!" Zeus roared.

"Lord Zeus, we have lost the wisdom of Artemis," Athena said. "Let us hear the new god out."

"Well, we all know that Lady Hestia gave up her seat so that Lord Dionysus could be on the Counsel. And now that Lady Artemis has done this to me, maybe we could consider bringing them back, so that the Olympian Counsel has fourteen members."

Everyone muttered with each other. Zeus was still for no, but Hera was talking to him, trying to change his mind. All the goddesses were for my idea. Dionysus, Hephaestus, Hermes were nodding, but Apollo was listening to his iPod, not paying attention. Ares was sharpening a knife.

"Very well. We shall call for a vote. Who shall have the Counsel expanded?"

All the female goddesses, Dionysus, Hermes, and Hephaestus raised their hands.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait. This might not be a smart idea," Ares said. "I think we should just keep Artemis and not have this new guy."

"Artemis has already given up her seat. Unless someone on the Counsel gives up _their_ seat, I'm afraid she cannot be brought back," Athena pointed out. "Unless we were to expand it."

"Well, I guess so... But only because I think Artemis and Hestia should be on the Counsel, not because of this new guy."

"Watch it, Ares," I said.

"Whatever, punk."

"Apollo, what about you?" Athena asked.

"What?"

"Oh forget it. Well, majority rules. Lady Hestia and Lady Artemis will be returned to the Olympian Counsel. We'll notify them immediately," Zeus clapped his hands, and two giant TV screens appeared. One flickered on, and it showed Artemis with the Hunters. The other turned on, and showed Lady Hestia.

"Lady Hestia, Lady Artemis, the Counsel has made a big decision."

"What is it, Athena?" Hestia asked.

"We have decided to expand the Olympian Counsel so that there are fourteen seats," Poseidon explained.

"Will you accept them?" Demeter asked.

"Oh, wow, this is really unexpected... I haven't been on the Counsel for so long..." Hestia said. "Yes. I will accept."

"Good, good. Lady Artemis, what say you?" Hades asked.

"Yes. I'll accept."

"Good, good." Hera said. "Please come take your thrones, ladies."

Artemis and Hestia teleported themselves to the throne room, and took their seats.

"Okay, are there any more issues?"

Nobody said anything.

"Very well. This Counsel is adjourned."

Apollo jumped up. "LET'S PARTY!"

* * *

**Olympian parties rule!**

**R&R for cookies.**

**And pie! Did I mention the pie?**

**Yay!**


	8. OLYMPIAN PARTIES RULE!

**Hey everyone. I know I'm updating like crazy, but I **_**looove**_** writing this story. So, with some futher ado, here we go!**

**HorseyGal23: No, he doesn't have to stay on Olympus. Hades is in the Underworld, Dionysus is with Camp Half-Blood, Artemis is with the Hunters, and Apollo drives the sun. The gods don't need to stay up there all the time. (Well, in my story that's how it is)**

* * *

I've said it before, and I'll say it again:

OLYMPIAN PARTIES RULE!

In case you didn't know, the music is rigged so you only hear what you _want_ to hear. The only limitations are that the volume is the same for everyone, and the genre of music is the same for everyone, so you don't imagine a slow song, but see a god dancing to hip-hop. (Believe me, that's a hilarious sight.)

Anyways, I invited Sarah, Percy, Annabeth, and Grover to come.

"Hey, Drake!" Percy shouted over the noise.

"Hey guys, you made it! Sorry I could send you anything to help you get up here, but I've been really busy, with the Counsel and all... So how's it going?"

"WOO! I LOVE OLYMPIAN PARTIES!" Grover shouted, and started dancing like a crazy guy.

"Too much coffee," Percy explained.

"Ah. Well, enjoy yourselves, I'll see you later. Sarah, can I talk to you?"

We walked outside the building where the party was, where we could hear each other.

"Sarah, about the baby..."

"Drake, I know you have lot's of other stuff to do, now that you're a god. I can take care of this baby by myself."

"No! I _will_ be this kid's father! I'm not supposed to become irresponsible, remember?"

She smiled, which was a good thing to see. "What will everyone else think? We're only fifteen!"

"We'll think of something. You're my best friend, Sarah. I would never abandon you." And I meant that.

"Thanks, Dead Boy." We kept smiling until Annabeth walked out and saw us.

"Hey, you guys! What are you doing out here? Let's go inside!"

"Jeez, Annabeth! Thanks for ruining a perfect moment!" I said indignantly.

"Why? Were you two..." Her face went red. "Oh! Oh, I'm so sorry! I'll leave you guys." She seemed to regain herself. She winked at me. "See you guys later."

"Ugh... That wasn't fun," said Sarah.

I smiled. "But this will be." And before I knew it, she and I were kissing. My stomach was doing 720 back flips. _"Get a hold of yourself, Drake!" _I got more confident, and we continued to kiss. We kept kissing... And kissing... And kissing, until finally...

"Hey guy-OH SWEET MOTHER OF-"

We both yelled, "GODS DAMN IT, GROVER!"

* * *

The next day, I went back to Camp Half-Blood. I arrived just as the morning announcements were starting.

"As many of you have heard, the Olympian Counsel of the Gods has expanded to include Drake Origen and Lady Hestia. During this week, we will be building the two new cabins for Camp Half-Blood. The Hephaestus cabin will be the construction workers, and anyone else can join in if they wish to."

After the announcements, Chiron called me over. Sarah was there.

"Drake, Sarah told me what happened."

My blood froze. _"Oh, well._" I thought. _"It was gonna happen sometime."_

"Umm... I can explain..." I stammered.

"Drake, there's nothing to explain. I just want to make sure you know what you're doing, so you're not overwhelmed. This isn't the first time something like this happened," he said.

"It isn't?" Sarah asked.

"No, it's not. So, I know what to do."

"Oh, thank the gods," Sarah sighed.

"You'll be staying at the Big House's sick room for the remainder of your _pregnancy_." He must've whispered that last word so nobody could overhear. "But you know, the campers are going to learn about this sooner or later."

"We know, Chiron," said Sarah.

"When that time comes, we'll deal with it."

"But for now, we need to focus on figuring out what to do during the _pregnancy_," Sarah finished.

"Good, good. You two are handling this well. Well, go on. Enjoy your breakfast."

As we were walking back to the tables, Sarah whispered to me, "I have to tell Annabeth."

"_What?! _Why?"

"Because, I just _have _to. Don't worry. She wouldn't tell anyone. You know her."

"Fine. But I get to take you out tonight."

"Fine. Wait, what?"

"You heard me. Tonight, after dinner. We'll take one of the horses down to the beach. You wanna?"

She thought about it. "Sure, sounds great. See ya then."

"I'll see you before then."

She smiled and walked back to her table.

"So what's going on with you two?"

I jumped. Percy scared the Zeus outta me! (There wasn't actually any Zeus in me; it's just an expression.)

"Oh, gods, you scared me."

He raised an eyebrow. "So you two are going out now, huh?"

"Um, yeah. Why?"

"Can me and come Annabeth with you?"

I snickered. "So, you finally found the nerve to ask her out?"

He mumbled. "Yeah, maybe..."

"You _are _a Seaweed Brain."

"Ha, ha."

"Whatever, Kelp Head. See you after dinner."

"You too, Dead Boy."

* * *

**Yay! I finally asked Sarah out! (My character, don't get any ideas)**

**I updated my profile (yay!) so check that out.**

**R&R! It's so nice to have someone talk to me. :D**


	9. The Evil Dickweed

**Hey, everyone! Last chapter was a little shorter than 6 and 7, but don't worry, I'll make this one longer! (hopefully)**

* * *

"You ready, Zit Girl?"

"You know it, Dead Boy."

Together, we walked to the stables. I've never ridden a horse before, but how hard could it be? I'm a god, right?

_"Hey there," _I said to it in my mind (another god thing). _"Could you take me and my friend down to the beach?"_

_"Oh, going on a date, are we?"_

_"Maybe."_

_"Well, I don't know. Are there any sugar cubes in it for me?"_

I sighed. _"Fine."_

_"Okay then, hop on."_

"C'mon, Sarah," I said. We mounted the pegasus and flew down to the beach. Sarah held onto my waist, tightly. She leaned her head on the back of my shoulder.

"Sarah?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry!" she blushed - or, I could tell she blushed - and loosened her grip.

Once we arrived, I could see Percy and Annabeth already there.

"Hey, guys," Annabeth greeted us. "How's it going?"

"It's pretty good," I responded.

"We're on a date!" Sarah hugged me fiercely. Then she blushed when everyone stared at her. "Sorry," she said in a small voice.

"Whatever. Hey, you guys want to go swimming?

"Sure," Percy said.

Annabeth, Sarah and I went into the forest to quickly change, but Percy just jumped right in.

"C'mon guys! The water's great!" Percy yelled to us.

"How can you tell? You don't get wet!" Annabeth yelled back.

We all laughed and jumped in. Percy was right – the water was perfect.

"This is great!" I turned to Sarah. "We should do this again."

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Drake! Sarah!"

"What?" We turned to Percy and Annabeth, and saw a white cruise ship about half a mile out.

"What's that doing in Long Island?" I asked.

"It's Luke's demon cruise ship," said Percy. "Let's get out of here before he tries to kill us."

"You guys go. I'm going to investigate," I told them.

"Drake, no!" Sarah pleaded.

"I have to, Sarah. Maybe I can make his army smaller. I can't die, remember? I'll be careful. You guys get back to camp and tell Chiron."

"I don't like it, but I trust you, Dead Boy. Stay safe," Sarah said.

"You too, Zit Girl."

And with that, I swam toward the white ship.

* * *

Once I was aboard, I saw some zombie-like people with glazed eyes. They didn't notice me. I realized that since this cruise ship has a lot of monsters on it, and even if I made myself invisible, the monsters might've been able to feel my power.

I thought for a second... And time stopped. I smiled. _"Handy."_

After five or ten minutes of exploring, I found the stateroom. I took a breath and stepped inside.

_"What is this?"_

I saw a man, about eighteen or nineteen, with short, sandy hair, a scar down his cheek, and golden eyes. I could tell: This was Kronos, the Lord of Time, inside Luke's body.

_"Ah, if it isn't my illegitimate sibling, Origen," _Kronos chided. I'd heard stories about his voice, and they were true; it was like stone scraping against metal. Even in the situation I was in, all I could think was, _"This guy needs a lozenge!"_ But it was also overlapping another voice, the sound of a man, maybe eighteen or nineteen. Luke's voice.

_"Why did you come? What did you hope to accomplish? Did you think you could defeat me? Or my army?" _He cackled

"Maybe not. But I can defeat part of your Army!" I yelled, and what happened next was mostly instinct, part luck, and part amazing skill.

I slowed time down for myself, but Kronos was still affected, and I think it was because he was caught off guard. I stole his scythe from his side and drove it into his heart, like a sword. I held it in, and twisted and turned it, until the resistance was too great and I was pushed back. I could see Kronos. He had fallen onto a couch, and was slumped. He was dazed. But, something was different.

"Wha... What?" It was Luke!

_"What has happened?!" _Kronos yelled. It was coming from a coffin that was nearby.

I acted quickly. I teleported Luke to Camp Half-Blood, then teleported myself there. I bound him with celestial bronze chains to the side of the Big House. He wasn't going anywhere.

"Who the hell are you?!" he yelled at me. "What happened? WHY AM I HERE?!"

"Shut up, Luke! I'm Drake. I separated Kronos from you. YOU'RE HERE BECAUSE YOU'RE ACTING LIKE AN EVIL DICKWEED!"

"Hey, what's goi- OH MY GODS, LUKE!" Annabeth screamed.

"What's with all the screaming?" Chiron came out of the Big House.

"IT'S LUKE!"

"Oh, dear. Drake, what has happ-"

"UNCHAIN ME!" Luke yelled.

"SHUT UP, YOU BRATS!" I could hear Dionysus from the Big House's parlour.

"Okay. I was on his cruise ship. I stole the new scythe-Backbiter-thing from What's-His-Name, and drove it into his heart. Somehow, Luke was seperated and What's-His-Face, who was back in the coffin-thing." I quickly explained.

"You call the Titan Lord "What's-His-Face?" Chiron looked at me, puzzled.

"Not now! We gotta figure out what to do with this prick!"

"DON'T YOU CALL ME A-"

"Luke! Shut up! Just SHUT UP!" Annabeth screamed. She had tears in her eyes. "You and Thalia cared for me! If it wasn't for you, I'd have died long ago! You were like a brother to me!" She was sobbing by now. "What are you now?! YOU'RE JUST AN EVIL MOTHER FU-"

"Annabeth! Language!" Chiron said.

"I DON'T CARE! HE BETRAYED ME! HE LET ME DOWN!" she turned to him. "I always thought that you were just possessed or something. Whenever Percy badmouthed you, I told him, 'He's under the influence of a Titan'. I thought deep down, you were still Luke. But now I know." She turned away. "You're dead to me now." She stormed off. I could hear her sobs even after she reached the cabins and slammed the door.

"Did you just see that?" I said to Luke. "Congratulations. You've let down the one person who has always cared about you, even after you betrayed her and her friends. You've let everyone you know down. You let your father down. You were his pride and joy. Did you know that?"

"NO! He let ME down!"

"NO! NO, Luke, he didn't. You turned your back on Olympus. You turned your back on EVERYONE. What about Thalia! You poisoned her tree! She would've DIED if they didn't get the Fleece! Didn't the years you were with her matter to you?! She joined the Hunters! The HUNTERS, Luke. That's how bad she felt. Chiron! He was like a father to you! What about that?" I shook my head. "I used to believe Annabeth. I always thought that maybe, deep down, you WERE a good guy. I guess I was wrong." I turned around and left. All the campers, satyrs, and nymphs had come to watch the ordeal.

The weird thing was, I _meant _it. I did believe Annabeth. I always thought that Luke could be saved.

Suddenly, I heard a sound that let me know that there was hope.

_Crying._

* * *

**OMG! Major cliffie!**

**This chapter was really emotional, I know. But I had planned something like this. I think I portrayed Annabeth well. Let me know how I did!**

**R&R! :D**


	10. A Snooty Guy Sells me a Ring

**Hey everyone! I really liked last chapter! I think it was my best yet. Yay! I also updated old chapters so they made more sense grammatically, fixed some errors, etc. :D**

**The Ocean is Inkwell: Thanks for the reviews! I'll keep updating until my story does the equivalent of jumping the shark. Maybe I can invent that for books! Wait, that's not a good thing. Nevermind!**

**Annabethiscool22: Thanks. I know it's gross, but that's just who I (and Drake) am. It IS rated T, after all.**

**HorseyGal23: Thanks! I had to imagine Luke crying! It's my job. :P**

**Here's you're cookies. :D**

**And if anyone has suggestions for future chapters, you can tell me, and I might add them in.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Suddenly, I heard a sound that let me know that there was hope.

_Crying._

I twirled around. "Luke?"

"You're right," he said between sobs. "I've let everyone down." He looked up. "To be honest, I don't care if I let Hermes down," he looked back down, "but Annabeth..."

"Well, it's a start...," I said. I thought of something... And Annabeth appeared, sitting next to me, sobbing her guts out.

"Luke, if you're gonna prove to Annabeth that you've changed," Annabeth looked up as I said this, "You're gonna have to renounce the Titan Army. Upon the River Styx."

"I will," he said, "if Annabeth can forgive me."

"I- I don't know..."

"Annabeth, he just swore upon the River Styx that he's renounced the Titan Army. And between you and me," I pulled her aside and whispered, "I read his emotions. I truly is sorry."

She sighed. "I suppose so, Luke. But don't think you're off the hook for what you did. I'm still angry!" But she seemed so happy, everyone started snickering.

"What? I am! Really!"

"Whatever you say, Wise Girl."

* * *

A week went by. On Monday, I was eating breakfast when I had an idea.

"Chiron, is there a limit of something to the amount of oaths upon the River Styx you can make?"

"Well, Drake, I do not know. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was thinking about the dracaena, and Annabeth said someone inside camp must've summoned it. So couldn't we make everyone just swear upon the River Styx to stay with the Olympians?" I asked.

He laughed. "It is not so simple, Drake. These are people's beliefs. We cannot force our own upon them. That is why we do not reveal ourselves to mortals; we let them believe what they will. We can't solve all our problems with sacred, unbreakable oaths, now can we?"

"I guess not."

Just then, Sarah came up to us. "Hi, Chiron. Drake, wanna go down to the beach?"

"Sure."

We didn't talk while we walked. Once we arrived, we sat on a dock.

"So... Drake... About our baby..."

"What is it?"

"If it's a girl, why don't name her Julie?"

"No, I don't like that name."

"Well, what do you think his or her name should be?" She asked.

"What about Sally if it's a girl and Jack if it's a boy?" I suggested.

"Hmm... I like the name Sally... But not Jack..." She thought about it. "Okay, how about you pick the name if it's a girl, and I pick the name if it's a boy?"

"Deal."

"How about Joey?"

"Really? Joseph Origen?"

"Not Joseph, _Joey._ That's his name. His full name." Sarah insisted.

"Joey Origen? Hmm... I like it!" I said.

"How about Annabeth if it's a girl?"

We turned around and saw Percy and Annabeth, hand in hand.

"Ooooh! Percy and Annabeth, swimming in the sea!" I started singing.

"F-U-C-"

"Shut it." Said Annabeth sternly.

"What were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing."

He raised an eyebrow. "Right..."

"Whatever. We're busy. Could you guys go make out somewhere else?"

Percy stuck his tongue out at me, but they left.

"Okay, so Sally Origen for a girl, and Joey Origen for a boy?"

"Sounds good!"

We shared a laugh. I started staring into her eyes – they were golden, like all of Apollo's children. We stared at each for what seemed like forever.

"I love you, Sarah. And I've been thinking, about the baby, and what you said so me... There's something I've been meaning to ask you..."

"Drake? You look like you're gonna throw up!"

"Sarah, will-"

"Hey guys! What's up?" Grover came running (or was is trotting?) down the dock. "What are you guys doing?"

"OH, SON OF A-" I punched Grover right in the nose. He ruined that perfect moment! I was about to...I was...

* * *

_Three days earlier..._

"Hey, Percy. Can I talk to you for a minute?" It was the evening, before Capture the Flag. Percy and I were getting suited up.

"Sure thing, Drake. What's up?"

"I- Umm... I'mthinkingofproposingtoSarah." I said quickly. I had to get the words out of my mouth.

He dropped Riptide. "WHAT?!"

"Shh! I don't want anyone else to know yet!" I looked around. "I- Well, She's pregnant, and-"

He slipped on a stray banana peel. "WHAT?!"

"Shut up!" I hissed. "Yes, she's pregnant, and I'm the father. And I'm gonna propose to her, but..."

"But what?"

"I just don't want to have to hear her say no..."

"Drake, listen to me." Percy had a serious look in his eyes, which I knew he got from his father. "You might call me a Seaweed Brain, but I could tell from the moment I met you two that you liked each other. It grew. And now, it's risen to love. But, if you're just doing this because of the baby, don't. Drake, you have to ask yourself: "Am I doing this for love, or because of guilt?" he left me to think on that.

* * *

_Two days earlier..._

"Thanks for coming with me to pick the ring, Percy."

We were standing outside People's, a jewellery store.

"No problem, man. But before you buy the ring, remember what I said. Are you ready for this?" he asked, wearing that same serious expression.

I let out a sigh. "Yeah. Yes, I am. I love her."

"Well then... Let's go get a sparkler!" And with that, we stepped inside.

I saw the most beautiful rings everywhere I looked. They were all supreme; I didn't know which one would be for Sarah.

"What about this one?" Percy held up a ring. It was elegant; a 22 carat ring with a ginormous diamond.

"It comes with a free engraving of your choice," Percy read off the tag. "5 000. You can pay whatever you want, right?"

"No. I've earned the money for it the mortal way. If I just made the money out of thin air, I wouldn't be shopping for the ring. No, I'm going to show my love for her by getting it the normal way," I knew I would do this from the start.

"What about this one?" Percy kept showing me different rings. None of them worked. They were either too small or too expensive or too ugly.

"Well, if nothing here works, we can go to another store."

"No, I don't wanna trouble you."

"Hey, I wouldn't miss ring shopping for Sarah with you for anything!"

"Excuse me, sir?"

We turned around and saw a man in a tuxedo. I think he was a store employee (Or a really sharp dresser).

"We only have room to display so many rings. I'd be happy to show you our entire collection."

Okay, a word about this guy before we go any further. He might sound nice, but he was probably the most snooty person I'd ever met. He tilted his head so his nose stuck up, and he was looking down at us. It made me feel insignificant. Well, only for about a second, 'cause just then I remembered I was the God of Time, Olympian Counsel #14, the most powerful god on Olympus, and he was just some insignificant mortal.

"Umm, sure."

"Right this way, please, _sir."_ This guy was mocking me. Son of a bi-

"Here we have a very elegant ring, with 15 carat..." Blah blah blah. We were there for at least another twenty minutes when...

"Hey, what about that one?" Something had caught my eye.

"Oh, that is an old model, no longer in production. It has three 20 carat diamonds, for past, present, and future, and comes with a glass case.

It was beautiful. I knew it – this was the one.

"How much?" I asked the guy.

"2,500."

I looked at Percy, who nodded.

"I'll take it."

* * *

**OMG! OMG!**

**OH**

**MY**

**GODS!**

**Yay. This chapter wasn't as good as the others. (or at least that's what I thought) Sorry about that. Next chappie will have more action hopefully. I'll try.**

**R&R for cake! (Yeah, I give out cakes now. :D)**


	11. Sorry for the Crummy Quest

**Hey everyone. Like I said before, I'll make this chapter better than the last one. :P**

**HorseyGal23: Meanie.**

**Annabethiscool22: Thanks. I know it's illegal to get married under 18, but since it's a god, the rules are different.**

**The Ocean Is my Inkwell: I knew I would do this from the start. I think that he didn't react enough. :P And thanks for the suggestion! I'll think about it.**

**i-rock-101: Thanks!**

**Gryphonfeather: He's fifteen and joking with his friends. What did you expect?**

**Here's your cake. :D**

* * *

"Oh my gods, Drake! You just knocked out Grover!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Yeah, with good reason!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Because I was in the middle of something!" I got down on one knee.

"Sarah Mary Mitzella, will you marry me?" I showed her the ring.

She just stood there, staring at the ring.

"Umm, hello? Sarah?"

"Oh my gods, Drake, it's beautiful! Yes! I will marry you!" And we started kissing. Again, it lasted forever.

"Aww..."

We turned to see Annabeth, Luke, Percy and Grover watching us.

I grinned. "Hey guys, guess what?"

"I'M ENGAGED!" Sarah squealed, and jumped into my arms.

"You're WHAT?!"

"We're engaged, Annabeth!"

Percy was smiling. Annabeth and Luke was in shock. Grover was staring at us, a half-chewed tin can hanging from his mouth. Apparently, satyrs can survive god punches.

"That's...That's..."

"Sweet!" Luke finished.

"When's the wedding?" Grover asked coyly.

"We've been engaged for about five minutes, Grover, and most of it was spent kissing. We haven't picked a date yet!" I said indignantly.

"Well, think of one now!"

"Jeez, Grover! We have to think of things! When we'll be ready, when are people available! We can't think of a date on the spot!" Sarah said.

"Fine. Can I be best goat?"

"Oh my gods... This won't stop will it?" I asked my new fiancée.

"I don't think it will," she laughed, and we kissed again. Just then, there are a blinding flash of light. There stood a man in a mailman's uniform.

"Hermes?"

"HERMES?!" Luke yelled. "YOU!"

"Luke, I heard what happened, and I-"

"No! I hate you! You never cared for me! I HATE YOU!" Luke yelled.

"Luke, he obviously _does_ care about you. He showed up, and that counts for something, doesn't it?" Annabeth said.

"Yeah. Let him talk, man," Percy said.

"NO! He abandoned me, Percy. All of the gods did. I care nothing for them!" yelled Luke.

"LUKE! The gods cannot directly interfere with their children, but I _have_ been helping you. I was guiding you when you were with Thalia and Annabeth. I helped you find Camp Half-Blood," Hermes said. "I know I gave you kind of a crummy quest..."

"CRUMMY?! It was pointless and that stupid dragon gave me this scar!" Luke screamed.

"I know. And I've got a better quest for you, if you'll forgive me. But for now, I'll leave you to think." We all averted our gaze – well, everyone except me – as Hermes changed into his true divine form and disappeared.

"Umm, wow." Percy said.

"Luke, are you okay?" Annabeth asked. Luke was staring at the spot where Hermes once stood. The dinner horn sounded.

"Yeah. I'm okay. You guys go ahead. I'll catch up to you." Annabeth and I exchanged glances.

"You guys go. I'll walk with Luke."

Percy, Sarah, Grover and Annabeth reluctantly left.

"Luke..."

"Save it, Drake. There's nothing you can say that will change my mind," Luke said. I stared at him. His hair had grown longer, and was unruly now. He was usually playful, but had a hard look on his face.

"Hermes means well, Luke. Just remember that. You're his favourite son. He tried his best, and I guess that wasn't enough. But think about that for a while. And you can bet that this new quest will be better." I turned to head back to the dining pavilion

"Hey Drake."

I turned around.

"Thanks. For everything you've done"

I smiled. "No problem. It's what friends do." I walked back for dinner.

* * *

"Hey, Drake!"

"Hey, Percy. How's the dinner?"

He stared at me.

"Oh, right."

Just then, we heard a crazy screeching noise, like a thousand snakes, all at once. Everyone I could see covered their ears, and some people were even rolling around on the floor. (Over-dramatic much?)

I turned to Percy. "What the _hell_ is that?!"

He turned to me, eyes wide. "Kampê."

"_Uh-oh," _I thought.

"Drake! Use your powers to kill her! Quick, before she kills anyone!" Percy shouted.

"I'll just wait and see if you guys can overtake her. If not, I'll help. I can't fight all of your battles!" I said.

"Fine." He drew Riptide and ran to where the screeching came from. I ran after him.

I could only see Percy, Annabeth, and some Ares kids fighting Kampê. Chiron was shooting arrows at her from afar, but he only hit every five or six shots. Lee Fletcher and one of his cabin mates in trees firing. I could barely make out the person's face. Everyone else was either frozen on the spot in fear or running away. Then I realized something. "_Sarah. Find Sarah."_

I started running around, trying to find her. And I saw her: she was with Lee Fletcher, notching arrows. "_Thank the gods, she's alright."_

I stepped back to watch the fight. Percy and several of the Ares kids were distracting Kampê, while Annabeth (invisibly) and the Ares campers went in to strike. Kampê was good, though. She had two bronze scimitars, dripping with poison. She could fight with both arms separately, like they were controlled by two different people.

"Charge!" Clarisse yelled. The Ares kids distracting Kampê did so, and were met by green poison.

"Clarisse! Tell your campers to split up, so there are three teams attacking!" I yelled.

_"What?"_

"Do it!"

She gave the orders, and Kampê got nervous. She could fight with two arms at once, but not three. The only reason she didn't get him was because of the mutant animals in her hide.

Then, Kampê did one of her crazy blood-curdling screams. She fell over, and I saw why: Three celestial bronze arrows were lodged in her back.

"Strike! Now!" Everyone charged and stabbed Kampê with their weapons. She screeched and disintegrated.

"Okay, so, Percy, you didn't need my help, right?" I grinned.

He was panting. "Well you could've helped like a normal half-blood would! We would've been overwhelmed!"

"Yes, no doubt we would, if it wasn't for Sarah's good aim," Chiron said.

"That was you, Sarah?" I asked. She and Lee Fletched had come down from the trees.

She blushed. "Well... It was just three arrows..."

"Nice shot, Sarah!" I grinned.

"Thanks."

"Okay, campers! Back to dinner!" Chiron shouted.

She rolled her eyes. "That's Chiron for you. We barely escape with our lives, he wants us to eat dinner."

"Forget dinner. Guess what?"

"What?"

"I talked to my parents the other day. My cousin Vinnie is getting married this weekend, and I'm invited, and I can take a friend. Do you wanna come with me?"

She tried to hold in a laugh. "Cousin Vinnie?"

"I know! My parents don't get that joke! But do you wanna come?"

"Sure, Dead Boy."

"Great! We'll leave to go back to my parents house after Capture the Flag, then we can go to the wedding."

"Umm, Drake?"

"Yes?"

"Have you told your parents... about... you know?" she asked.

"Not yet."

"Okay. Well, see you later."

"You too, Zit Girl.

* * *

**You guys are lucky I didn't leave a big cliffie! ;)**

**Anyways, R&R for cake! CHOCOLATE cake! Mmm! :D**


	12. Luke Gets a Quest, But He's Not Worthy

**Hey everyone. Thanks for all your reviews! They mean a lot to me ('Cause I'm lonely ) (**

**Anyways... To my reviewers...**

**HorseyGal23: Fine, you can get devil's chocolate cake. And thanks!**

**i-rock-101: Glad you like it! :D (The cake and my story.)**

**T'BD'A: No, it's just Drake's cousin, whose name happens to be Vinnie. :P Yes, really.**

**Also: Thanks.**

**Annabethiscool22: Thanks! I will.**

* * *

"Drake, this is no fun. I don't know anybody here!" Sarah whispered to me.

"Sarah, keep it down!" I hissed. "The ceremony's nearly over, anyways."

"Are weddings always this long?"

"Yes! Get used to it."

* * *

"Congratulations, Vinnie."

"Thanks Drake. Who's this?"

"Oh, Vinnie, this is my friend Sarah. Sarah, Vinnie."

"Hi."

"Nice to meet you, Sarah." He smiled. "Enjoy the reception."

"Thanks."

Sarah and I stayed together the entire time. If I saw somebody I knew, I'd chat with them, but Sarah wouldn't talk.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"No! I'm here, I don't know any body, and we're not even dancing!"

"Do you want to dance?"

"I thought you'd never ask!"

We got on the dance floor and started slow dancing. After the song was over, some hip-hop/rap thing started playing.

"Ugh. Not gonna dance to this," she said.

We sat around, talking and chatting to each other and to others, until I heard a _very_ familiar song start to play.

"Drake! Drake!" Sarah said. "We are _so _dancing to this!" She didn't wait for an answer. She grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the dance floor.

"I love this song," she said.

"I know. It's the first song we ever danced to."

* * *

_Five years earlier..._

"Hi, Sarah."

She turned around. "Oh, hi, Drake."

"Do... Do you want to dance?"

She blushed. "Oh, umm... Sure! C'mon, I love this song!"

We were the only ones slow dancing. Mainly because this was the first school dance we ever had, and we were all in the fifth grade. I could see the other boys in my class pointing and snickering. I tried to drown out their laughs by concentrating on the lyrics to the song.

_If I leave here tomorrow  
Would you still remember me?  
For I must be travelling on, now,  
cause there's too many places I've got to see.  
But, if I stayed here with you, girl,  
Things just couldn't be the same.  
cause I'm as free as a bird now,  
And this bird you can not change.  
Lord knows, I cant change._

* * *

_Back in 2008..._

"All the other kids were laughing at us back then!" I laughed.

"So?"

I smiled. "I guess that doesn't matter." We kept dancing, and I heard the familiar voice singing:

_Bye, bye, it's been a sweet love._

_Though this feeling I can't change._

_But please don't take it badly,_

'_cause Lord knows I'm to blame._

_But, if I stayed here with you, girl,_

_Things just couldn't be the same._

'_Cause I'm as free as a bird, now,_

_And this bird you'll never change_

_Oh! And this bird you cannot change._

_Lord knows I can't change,_

_Lord help me, I can't change._

_Oh, I can't change._

_Oh won't you fly, Freebird, yeah!_

The song then went into the four-minute solo that we both loved. Most couples finished dancing at the end of the chorus, but we were dancing the entire nine minutes.

"I love you, Zit Girl." I whispered once the song finished.

"I love you too, Dead Boy."

* * *

"Hey, guys. Where were you this weekend?" Percy asked.

"My cousin's wedding."

"Oh. Anyways, Luke decided to forgive his dad. Hermes is gonna announce the quest soon."

"Sweet. Let's go get some dinner."

We were just finished up dinner, we all saw a blinding flash of light, and then it died down. Hermes was there.

"Hello, everyone. I am here to assign a quest to my son, Luke Castellan."

Luke stepped forward.

"Luke, this quest is to hunt a very powerful monster: the Erymanthian Boar."

The pavilion came to a silence.

"I feel like I should know this," I whispered to Percy. "What was the Erymanthian Boar?"

"It was some boar that Hercules had to kill for one of his labours. Really powerful. Often compared to the Calydonian Boar."

"Wow."

"Yeah. And if Luke's hunting it... I don't even know if he could defeat the boar."

Suddenly, there was another blinding flash of light. We saw Lady Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt.

"Lord Hermes, I had just received word that you are sending your son, Luke, to hunt the Erymanthian Boar. I will not have this. The Hunters are much better suited for this hunt."

"Lady Artemis, I _will_ be sending my son on this quest."

"No you aren't."

"YES I WILL!"

Just then, all of the hunters appeared, with Thalia leading them. I'd never seen Thalia before, and even though she'd been described to be, I wasn't quite prepared for this.

She had black eyeliner, white robes, and punk-style spike bracelets, and shine faintly glowed silver. A crazy weird combination if you're not prepared.

"Lady Artemi- LUKE!"

"Thalia?"

"LUKE!"

"Thalia, please calm down..."

"IT'S LUKE!"

"Thalia! CALM DOWN!" Chiron shouted, which shocked all of us. He filled Thalia in on what happened.

"Oh my gods, Luke! Really? You're back?"

"Yes, Thalia. I am," he said.

She ran up and hugged him. Hermes cleared his throat. We all looked at Artemis, who was just about exploding. The way she looked, she might as well have had steam coming out of her ears.

"_Thalia, _we have to keep at the topic at hand," Artemis said with slightly more-than-no disgust. "A man is not worthy to hunt such a monster as the Erymanthian Boar."

"My son is more than worthy-"

"No man is worthy!" Artemis screamed. She said it with so much hatred it sounded like it was Hermes that did everything bad that has ever happened to Artemis, _ever._

"Lady Artemis, with all due respect..." I started.

"What?!" She shouted. She glared at me I almost said, '_nothing, I was just looking for the restroom,' _but kept my ground.

"Artemis, it's Hermes' decision to allow Luke to go on this quest or not. You can voice your opinion, of course, but the final say is Hermes'."

She look like she was going to explode at me, but she suddenly got calmer. "Alright, then. Luke, you may have your quest, but you must be accompanied by one of the Hunters."

"Okay. Wait, what?"

* * *

**OH SNAP!**

**I know!**

**OH SNAP!**

**I know! **

**How will this turn out? You'll have to R&R to find out! ;)**

**The song is Freebird by Lynyrd Skynyrd. It's a great tune, check it out on Youtube. You'll love it.**

**Extra disclaimer: I don't own Freebird. :P**


	13. Speak to Me

**Hey everyone! (That's the only thing I ever start with. What's up with that?) Sorry to say, but I'm down to one chapter a day. :( Don't worry, though, because I have some ideas for a sequel once this story is done. :D Sorry I didn't update for the past two days. But I have the next two chapters planned out! Hooray! :D**

**HorseyGal23: Oh my gods, you are soo mean! -pouts- but maybe. Juuuuust maybe. ;)**

**T'DB'A: She said no man was worthy to defeat it, but she didn't say no man ever did. Blreegh.. ****You're right. Oh well, just bear with me. Also: It means it's four minutes 'till the end of the world. :D**

**Annabethiscool22: Thanks!**

**Loopygirl33: Thanks! Funny thing. As I was writing, I got a message saying you reviewed. I wrote this little thing, and I get another message, saying you reviewed again! :P**

**HarryPotterlover98: Thanks! (I gotta stop saying that...)**

**ON WITH THE STORY! :D**

* * *

"But... But Lady Artemis..." Thalia began.

"If he is to hunt the boar, one of the Hunters should be with him, or he will fail. Hercules had help, and even then he could barely overcome its might," Artemis said bluntly.

Thalia took a deep breath. "I will go."

"Thalia... Are you sure?"

"Yes. Luke was my best friend... He was like a brother to me."

"Okay, Luke, it's time for you to consult the Oracle. Then we will decide who goes on the quest."

Luke gulped and headed down to the Big House.

* * *

After ten minutes, Luke came back to the pavilion.

"Well?"

Luke spoke with a shaking voice:

_"Three will go running around,_

_In the air and on the ground._

_Looking for the mighty boar,_

_But one shall go on no more. _

_The Hunter, the camper, and the traitor prevail,_

_But one will eventually fall to the male."_

Everyone was silent. They all knew what this meant: Luke's a traitor (again), and either Thalia or the camper will die because of Luke.

Percy broke the silence. "Okay, so, umm, who's going with Luke and Thalia?"

"I will." Annabeth stepped forward.

"What? No!" Percy yelled.

"Sorry, Percy, but I need to do this."

"But you could die!" Percy protested. "Didn't you hear the prophecy?"

"I did, Percy, but-"

"Luke's gonna be a traitor again, and you might die because of it!"

"Percy, I would _never_ hurt Annabeth again, no matter what the prophecy says."

"You wanna try to fight it? It's going to happen, Luke," Percy said. He turned to Annabeth. "Don't go! Please."

"I'm sorry, Percy." She went to go stand with Thalia and Luke.

"Okay, well now that that's settled, you will leave tomorrow morning. Say your goodbyes and pack your things tonight," Chiron said.

"Annabeth, please..." Percy pleaded.

"Percy! I'm going!" Annabethsaid, expasperated. "That's that!"

"Fine!" Percy stomped off back to the Poseiden cabin.

"Sorry about that. See you guys tomorrow morning," she told Sarah and I as she walked back down to her cabin.

"Okay, campers! Back to your cabins!" Chiron shouted so everyone could hear. There was some grumbling as the campers reluctantly headed back to the cabins. I walked over to see what was happening with the quest. Artemis and Hermes were getting in an arguement, Dionysus yawned and headed back to the Big House, Chiron, Luke and Thalia were talking, and Sarah and I were watching them.

"Hi."

I jumped. "Jeez, Annabeth! You nearly wouldv'e given me a heart attack if I was mortal!"

She laughed. "I just wanted to ask you something... The prophecy _does_ say that there's going to be a traitor..." her face darkened, "So, I was wondering... Could you please watch over us, and make sure that if Luke tries something, you can come help us?"

"Sure, Annabeth."

"Thanks." She left to go talk with Chiron, Luke and Thalia.

* * *

The next morning, we saw them off.

"Bye, guys. Next time I have a quest, tell Percy to get off his lazy butt andwake up to see me off," Annabeth said. This was true. Percy was still in bed.

"Okay," I laughed.

"And Drake... Remember what I said."

"Okay, Annbeth. Good luck killing the boar!" I said.

"Yeah. Good luck," Sarah said. We headed back down to the cabins for breakfast.

* * *

I spent the next week at Camp Half-Blood with Sarah, helping out with activites, preparing for the baby, etc. We Iris-Messaged Annabeth several times, to make sure everything was okay, and she said they were fine, but she always seemed a bit nervous.

"Percy, me and Sarah are gonna visit Thalia, Luke and Annabeth. Do you wanna come?"

"Sure thing!"

"Okay, avert your gaze," I said. They did, and I teleported us to the group.

"Drake! Sarah! Percy! What are you guys doing here?" Thalia asked.

"We just wanted to visit. How's everything going?"

"Everything's fine," Luke said.

"Okay. Let's eat lunch. Have you guys eaten yet?"

"No."

"Okay, let's have something good." I made a big meal appear.

"Thanks, Drake!" Annabeth said. She was still nervous, I could tell. I could hear her thoughts...

_"I can't believe Luke would do this to us... How could he? I thought he'd changed..." _Her emotions became sad.

_"What about Luke? What did he do?" _I asked her in her mind. She looked over at me, surprised. _"No, don't look, or he'll suspect something."_

_"He's changed back to the Titans."_

_"Crap. Not again."_

_"And he's holding us hostage. We were supposed to go to Mount Tam, but he realized we have to kill the Erymanthian Boar first."_

_"Maybe Kronos somehow took over his mind again."_

_"Yeah. Please, help us."_

_"Okay."_

"Umm, so, Luke... How's it going?"

He didn't answer.

"Luke?"

He looked up at me. His eyes were golden. _"Crap."_ I filled Sarah and Percy in on what happened in their minds.

_"What do we do?" _Percy was cut off by a slash by a sword. Luke was using a regular celestial bronze blade.

Thalia shot arrows at Luke, but he could dodge them and fight at the same time. Sarah didn't have a weapon, so I gave her a generic sword. I pulled out my scimitar, (which I named Timekeeper) and ran to help. Annabeth was fighting alongside Percy, but with all these people, Sarah and I couldn't do much.

Luke was a good fighter. I knew he was, as I'd practised with him, but the person fighting here wasn't Luke. It was Kronos.

Percy feinted, but Luke counter-attacked. He was putting Percy and Annabeth on the defensive. He was fast, too. He knocked Annabeth's knives out of her hands and disarmed Percy. They both fell, hugging each other.

"Luke! Stop!" Annabeth yelled. He didn't answer. He raised his sword for the kill. Percy and Annabeth hugged each other and closed their eyes.

"No!" Sarah yelled. She jumped in front of Percy and Annbeth. Luke was surprised, but the blade was in motion. He couldn't stop it. It sliced into Sarah's stomach annd left a good-sized gash.

"Sarah!" I yelled. Luke saw what happened, and made an arc in the air with his sword and disappeared. I ran up to Sarah.

"Sarah... No...Speak to me..." She wasn't breathing. "Breathe..."

She coughed, and her eyes slowly opened. "Drake..." I was crying by now. She looked up. "Look at that..."

I looked up and saw an eagle, flying high above us.

"See that, Drake? A bird... Flyin' free... There's nothing freer than a bird... Flying wherever he wants to go..." she coughed again. "Isn't that what everyone wants?"

I couldn't answer that. I just nodded.

She turned to me. "I'd love to be a bird like that. Wouldn't you, Drake?"

I nodded again.

"Goodbye, Drake. I love you." Then she closed her eyes.

* * *

**:'( **

**I just want to say that this chapter has a lot of stuff from music. 'Speak to Me' and 'Breathe' are the first two songs on the Pink Floyd album "Dark Side of the Moon." Sarah talking about the bird is based on what Ronnie Van Vant (Lynyrd Skynyrd, makers of Freebird,'s singer) said in an interview about the song's title.**


	14. Freebird

**:'( OMG so sad! (I didn't start with hey everyone! Nice!) This is going to be the last chapter! :'(**

**Sorry.**

**I-rock-101: Yeah. :P**

**HorseyGal23: Explained in this chapter. And you suck. I was just writing. ;) Makes you come back for more, doesn't it?**

* * *

"Goodbye, Drake. I love you." Then she closed her eyes.

I was sobbing by now. Annabeth put her head on Percy's shoulder. Thalia gripped her bow, looking solemn.

"But... Drake, can't you just go back in time and save her?" Percy asked. I looked up at him.

"Time is fragile. I can't do that, it messes things up," I said between sobs. "I can't just go back in time." The eagle above us gave out its call.

I called down the bird, who came and landed beside Sarah's body. I said some things in Ancient Greek, and a tiny blue glowing ball came from Sarah's mouth, and into the eagle's. It looked at me. I smiled.

"Now you can fly forever, my Freebird." We all watched as the eagle took off and soared above us. Annabeth gasped.

"Drake, did you...?"

"Yes, I put Sarah's soul into that eagle."

"Wow..." Percy said.

Just then, we heard a loud squeal, like a pig's.

"The Erymanthian Boar," Thalia said. She drew her bow.

The Boar came running up to us at about a gazillion miles an hour. Thalia shot an arrow at it, and hit it right between the eyes. It recoiled, and Annabeth cut it up with her knives. It disintegrated, leaving behind a tusk.

"You guys make it look so easy!" Percy whined.

"Well, a man isn't worthy, is he?" Thalia laughed.She, Annabeth, and Percy shared a laugh. When they realized I wasn't laughing with them, they looked at me with concern. Annabeth came up to me.

"Are you okay?"

I must've still been crying, because I saw teardrops fall to the ground. I looked up at Percy. "Kill him for me, will you?"

The eagle swooped down and landed on a tree branch beside us.

"Hello, Zit Girl. How are you?"

_"I'm good, Dead Boy. Thank you," _she said in her mind. I smiled as she flew away.

"C'mon, guys. The quest is finished. Let's go back."

* * *

The next day, we have Sarah's funeral. We had a mortal one for her family, and another at camp. Sarah, in eagle form, attended both (though nobody except Percy, Annabeth and I knew.) Thalia went back with the Hunters.

"Sarah was my best friend in the entire world. She was smart, funny, encouraging, and the best person I've ever met. She was the mother of my child and my fiancée," I said, with the torch in my hand. "I will always remember her, and all the things we've done to.. togeth..." I started sobbing again, so I just lit the burial shroud.

Life went on. I helped around at camp, hung around with Percy, Annabeth, and everyone else. I lived on Olympus, but often I was at Camp Half-Blood. I travelled around the world. I've helped many demigods make it to camp.

I get visited by Sarah every now and then. We talk, and catch up. One thing I've discovered is that when I put Sarah's soul into the eagle, occaisonaly she can turn back into human form. It looks like the fifteen-year-old she used to be, slightly pregnant.

I made our child immortal on Olympus, like Dionysus did with Ariadne. Sally Origen was raised by both of her parents. She became great friends with some son of Athena. I don't like him, but Sally does.

Percy and Annabeth eventually got married, and had two kids, and lived great lives. They achieved Elysium when they died of old age.

Yes, Percy did defeat Kronos and save Luke. But that's another story for another day.


End file.
